Fresh Start
by PandaValium
Summary: This story takes place after the war. Naruto has lost hope, but can Sasuke convince him to find it again. NaruSasu/SasuNaru


Title: Fresh Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately but I do own this fic

Warnings: Seriously, you're the one who clicked on this story

Pairing: NaruSasu/SasuNaru

Summary: This story takes place after the war, Naruto is mysteriously held prisoner (don't ask me who because I still don't even know) and has lost hope. Of course, Sasuke comes to the rescue!

Blonde hair covered opening blue sky eyes, now staring down at his lap and his knees connected to the concrete floor. He was tired of running, tired of chasing, tired of fighting, he wanted to give up. He already lost everything. There was nothing left to fight for. That was Naruto's main reason he hadn't broken out of the chains that was holding his arms up separately. The completely sealed room filled with dispar and emptiness, with only a small glimpse of light behind him, which he presumes it was a window. His jacket fully unzipped, showing the deep cuts created on his toned sunkist torso. The cuts were still aching even after they stopped bleeding and created a mess on his skin and warned out orange pants.

Why haven't taken Kurama yet? It was the mask man who had captured him, wasn't it? No, no he was sure he killed him because he took all of his friends and families lives. But he had help, didn't he? No he was by himself as he usually is. His golden eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was he by himself? Wait, Sasuke. He was there, wasn't he?

The blonde didn't know anymore, he didn't want to know anymore, he was alone. Giving up, just sounds so beautiful now.

"I'm surprised you haven't broken free yet" A hint of humour flowed through the velvet voice. Naruto's head snapped up in surprise to look at where the sound had come from. Sasuke.

A smirk on his face with a busted lip, but even though his eyes are black and hollow, there was warmth in them. Blood stained his clothing but showed more on the white zip shirt that was slightly open. The Akatsuki cloak was gone, so was his purple belt and drape of material, leaving him with only black pants and sandals. Naruto's head dropped before answering.

"Is there a point?" the blonde barley whispered, his voice was empty and all hope was gone. The raven's smirk disappeared instantly. Sasuke took a deep breath before quickly leaving and only to return with a wet cloth and a first aid kit.

"I assumed you would have taken yourself down, but I guess it will be easier this way" opening the box, Sasuke grabbed the little bottle, flipped the lid and poured it on the damped cloth. Closing the lid, returning the bottle to the box and placing it on the ground, he turned to the blonde and kneeled down to the blonde's height. Opening his mouth to speak but closed it because there was nothing to say. The blonde was looking done to the side, staring at nothing. The raven moved the wet cloth to the cuts on the tanned skin. Naruto's face twisted in pain, a groan slipped from his lips and his body stiffened. All Sasuke could do was quietly say sorry as he continued to clean the cuts and put Naruto through more pain.

Sweat glistened from the tanned forehead as the last cut was cleaned, and the cloth placed on top of the box, the blonde sighed with relief only to feel the pain again. Not as strong as before, but from the rough texture of the bandages that Sasuke was now applying on him. After the raven finished, he moved his left hand to the whiskered to face Naruto's head towards him, but his eyes did not follow.

"Will you look at me?" Sasuke said calm and gentle.

Blue eyes faced him, but there was no life in them, only sadness.

Sasuke spoke again in the same voice

"Why?"

Tears begun to sting the blondes, his throat started to clog and burn and his body started to shake, and all it took was to look and hear Sasuke's caring tone. The black eyes widened, he quickly removed the chains death grip on the tanned wrists and dropped his arms over the raven's shoulders to pull Naruto into an embrace. The blonde for a second rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder until he choked on a sob and buried his face in the white shirt. One sunkist hand griped the back of the white shirt while the other griped smooth black locks of hair.

When the sobs started to calm down, Sasuke decided to say what he intended to when he came back here looking for Naruto. Moving his head back so his lips were next to the blonde's ear, he whispered.

"Come with me" the blonde hair slowly moved up, until their eyes met each others.

To leave with the Uchiha? Well it wasn't like he was leaving much behind. So without a second thought he nodded, too shocked to say any words. An honest smile formed on Sasuke's lips, he's happiness couldn't just hold in his smile he leaned forward and place a lingering kiss on the blonds lips. Blue eyes stayed wide open. When the kiss ended, the raven didn't move away but when he realised what he had done he quickly snapped his head back. Hoping that Naruto hadn't changed his mind. Worry now spread on Sasuke's features.

The blonde smirked before slowly leaning in to return the kiss. Both eyes closed, as they were lost in the sensation, breaths being shared, hands being lost in bundles of blonde and black hair, pulling and tugging each other to become closer.

Naruto pulled back with a pained groan, Sasuke's chest touching his probably wasn't the best idea at the moment.

"Hehe, sorry" leaning his pale forehead onto the tanned one, staring into blue eyes that were now full of life again. Sasuke's hands released its grip on golden to reach Naruto's hands in his own black locks, holding each other's hands he spread their arms sideways. As if they were flying.

"Let's get out of here"

"Yeah, let's go"

Naruto returned back to his normal self as they left to disappear from the world, and ended up deciding to build a small hut in the forest. It wasn't much but, they were happy and each other was all they needed.

Author's Note: Holy shit! I don't know about you guys but writing this was intense... but of course, I had fun!

Please tell me what you think, and I would like if you guys were completely honest because it will help me to improve for next time :)

Hope you guys enjoyed! :D


End file.
